


Wild Fire/野火

by AmnesiaNee



Series: Madame Merle [1]
Category: Bottom Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mads Mikkelsen, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen Freeform, Mads Mikkelsen as sex worker, Multi, Top Mads Mikkelsen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmnesiaNee/pseuds/AmnesiaNee
Summary: 梗概‖以六七十年代美国色情业大繁荣为背景，讲述一群身世，性格，命运各异的性工作者，和一位单身父亲的故事。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Madame Merle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069826
Kudos: 9





	1. 伊莱Eli

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，上帝，即便我困在坚果壳里，我仍以为自己是无限空间的国王。
> 
> ——《哈姆雷特》

by 殊培（lofterID:kengqiangmeigui0226）

“你准备好了吗？”

男人点点头，还是一言不发。女人放下酒杯。她解开浴袍坐上他的大腿，把他推倒在床，多褶的手拨开衬衫，顺着脖颈一路摸到小腹。那里安静，老实地垂着头，有些丧气。她伸进去揉捏，有些报复性的意味，动作粗暴得不像个年过半百的妇人。她知道她肯定弄疼他了，仔细端详他的脸，却抓不住一丝恼火的痕迹。男人垂着眼睛，像纵容一只小虫的叮咬一样平静。密不透风的平静。

“你有经验吗？”

“有。”

“做过无数次了吧？”

“和您是第一次。”

女人再细看他一眼，深深一眼，嗤笑一声放开他了。她从他身上找不到情欲，尽管那是怎样一副钻石般刀削斧凿的面孔或山脉一样健壮漂亮的身躯。

“你像塑料一样僵，克里夫。你是叫‘克里夫’对吧？”

“是的夫人。”mads不知道怎么回答。他有些尴尬地躺着，躺在整饬奢华的酒店大床上，接受这位年老多褶的贵妇的批判。他想他这次又搞砸了，继续呆在这里只会自讨苦吃。他总是思虑过多，在短时间内做好最坏的打算，但不改其冷静。这或许是他为数不多的优点之一——以假乱真的冷静。

“别动，继续躺着。”女人重新穿上浴袍，翘起二郎腿坐在沙发上喝红酒。mads乖乖躺了回去。他很困，现在是晚上十一点半，他异想天开地想如果能什么都不做，就这样好好睡一觉就好了，只希望这位夫人大发慈悲，能把谈好的费用照旧付给他。

三十美金。只要三十美金。三十美金对她这样喝四五年奥比昂干红如饮白水的富人来说，根本不值一提。

“等等，我叫伊莱过来。”女人在打电话。

“伊莱？”

敲门声很快响起。女人径直去开门，迎进来一个衣装时髦，高大英俊的年轻男人。他们热烈地相拥，像新婚夫妇一样贴面，亲吻，两种令人情迷的高档香水味冲撞在一起，弥漫整个房间。戴在他们彼此无名指上的对戒熠熠闪光，举手投足间是一派一脉相承的上流作风。

mads愣在床上不知所措。他经常碰到这类让他不知所措的事，这很正常。他刚过完三十三岁生日，这才是他来纽约的第三年。他花了三年时间学会和蛮横刻薄的纽约房东、警察和平相处，学会掩盖自己的穷酸潦倒，有些事却是他一直学不会的。正当mads坐在床上向他们看去，那双花哨的、年轻男人的眼睛，也越过女人年老多褶的后颈朝这边望过来。那样陌生而大胆的、雄性的暧昧目光和mads的茫然无措撞个满怀。mads突然明白了什么，明白过来之后，反而又陷入更深的迷茫。

『欧洲人？』  
『欧洲人。丹麦，或许。』  
『他很漂亮。』叫伊莱的年轻男人脱下西装外套，松下了领带。他和女人说着法语，那双花哨的眼睛却再没离开过mads。  
『他很没劲！』女人也用法语回应，喝完了手中的红酒。她很明显地醉了。

mads不去听他们的谈话，惯用一张平湖似的脸坦然面对接下来他不得不面对的事。

他思虑过多的毛病又犯了。

到底哪里出了差错？也许一开始就错了。他根本不该来这里，不该来美国，这三年算是彻底完了。自从妻子离世以后，失去变成最为水到渠成的事情，就像被石阶绊了一跤，绊倒一次，便次次绊倒，直到一无所有。

一无所有的mads掌握了继续生活下去的最佳诀窍：那就是得过且过，永远不要想太远。眼下总有比未来更容易把握得住的东西——睡个好觉，填饱肚子，在街头不紧不慢地抽一根烟，或者赚到三十美金。三十美金，他必须拿到这三十美金。

被脱去裤子的时候，他下意识按住男人的手，头顶却传来他们的笑声。他不知道那笑声里的意味。年轻男人像给予临终关怀一样亲亲他的后颈，摁住肩胛把他翻过去，然后一股浓郁的冰冷的芳香从后庭长驱直入。

“先生……？”他一惊。

“你是第一次吗，克里夫？”伊莱操着一口法国口音的英文。

“什么……”

mads颤抖地“呃”一声，一阵阵绵柔的熟悉的痛楚穿进身体，越往后越痛，越深。伊莱手上的力道大得吓人，把身下的男人变成年久失修的玩具，发狠地往里面塞涂满润滑油的手指，企图用蛮力修好他。mads不想被修好。他根本不知道为什么这样，头脑空白，只顾机械躲闪着黏腻潮湿的下身，结果被伊莱一巴掌拍在屁股上。

“乖一点，克里夫！”女人在一旁放荡地大笑起来，“被你捡到便宜了伊莱！你看，他他妈的压根不知道要干嘛！”

伊莱俯下身，嘴巴紧贴他的耳朵：“你太紧张了，克里夫。里面和外面都是。”他对这个面如平湖的异邦男人很感兴趣。在性爱上，伊莱是个优秀的猎食者，能一眼看穿猎物的诡计，并且熟稔地找到征服它们的方法。

“这样疼吗？”伊莱开二指进去，得到了无声的垂死抽搐的回应。疼就是对的。他怜悯地摸摸mads的脊背。“这样呢？”再加一指，在温暖的穴道里打着圈儿地搅动。被摁在床上的手腕青筋暴起，花豹扬起麋鹿一样痛苦孱弱的后颈。他听见了悦耳的抽气声。

mads也听见了抽气声。一个男人的示弱求饶。他不知道那是谁的声音，那么陌生，他双手死死抓住床单，牙关紧叩，多希望不是自己的。

他还没来得及思虑完。在拿到三十美金之前，他不会停止悔恨这错误的三年。

他的小女儿rosa离开他时快要五岁了，已经出落得很漂亮，走路一摇一摆，有一双和妻子carla一样天真的翠绿的眼睛。走失的那天，她穿着自己最爱的那条黄色蓬蓬裙，她的每一丝神情都清晰可见。他答应过要带她去迪士尼的……他怎么会让她离开，怎么舍得让他的天使离开。

他的思绪很乱，爆炸一样在脑子里上蹿下跳，不让下半身的耻辱泄露丝毫。说实话很奇怪，mads以前不是没有接待过男性客人，但从来不会走到这一地步。

伊莱抽出手，溅射出的黏液弄脏了床单，女人喝醉了嬉笑着踹他一脚。“快点伊莱，让我看看丹麦的好风景。”她毫不避讳地说着下流的情话，岔开大腿坐在沙发上开始自慰。

在老女人淫乱的呻吟里，伊莱进入了mads。

那种撕心裂肺的钝痛毫无征兆地插进mads的身体，像一柄生锈的匕首，扎实地堵在伤口上，把心都捅破了。那张平湖一样不可亵渎的脸上终于惊起一圈涟漪，伊莱看得一清二楚，他知道他就是那块打破平静的投湖之石，他满意了。法国男人温雅的笑容里多出了些凶残的意味。

“你很特别你知道吗？”伊莱圈住mads的身体往罅隙里冲撞，“跟了这个老肥婆可真他妈可惜。”女人在后面骂骂咧咧地踹他屁股，伊莱顺势用力挺进去，胯下的男人吃痛的叫喊出来；伊莱更高兴了，一边笑一边加速肏着他的屁股，尖利的指甲掐进异邦男人柔软平坦的小腹里。身下的抽气声渐渐变成啜泣和呜咽，再往后坚持十几个来回，呜咽越拖越长，抵抗和愤怒里多了一丝柔软的意味。女人在身后疯狂自慰，在高潮的边缘飘忽不定，欲求不满的呻吟一声高过一声。“闭嘴！他妈的！”女人的快乐引起了男人的不满，他立马又变成不甘心输掉比赛的小男孩，不耐烦地站起来托住mads的屁股，掰开男人红肿的息肉往更深处扩张，混着血丝的淫水涌出、顺着mads打着摆子的大腿淌到床上，地板上，一片狼藉。

“叫出来克里夫！我要听你的声音！”伊莱用力掐mads的腰肉和臀肉，他像个骑乘白马的天神，浑身迸射怒火。身下的男人沙哑地呜咽一声，满头大汗，胳膊上布满血红的牙印。“你死了吗？！克里夫！”伊莱激动地拽起mads的头发，看见一张被生理泪水浸湿的苍白的面孔。

『我要操死你克里夫，我要操死你！』伊莱像个癫狂的法国暴君，『让我操死你，我把三十美金给你！把所有都给你！』

也许那时他是这么喊的，也许就是那个时候，胯下的丹麦男人突然笑了一声。据伊莱后来回忆，那笑声很轻，不寒而栗，说的残酷一点，就类似于临刑前夕的释然，是出离无奈的。

他像回光返照一样抽离出来，往后拽过伊莱摔倒在床，那种强大的爆发力才让人恍然惊觉他依然是个男人。他不动声色地骑乘而上、在他胯间摇摆；隐秘处砸吧出的水声那么响，让伊莱惊住了。他漂亮的腰间、胸前全是抓痕和牙印，血红一片，活脱脱一只垂死的花豹。可现在这只垂死的花豹决心反咬猎人一口。

『您喜欢吗？像这样？』mads用流利的法语回敬他，那双孱弱的，时常低垂的眼睛此刻迸发出野火一样灼痛的光芒。

伊莱的目光涣散了，血液肉眼可见地冲上他头顶。该死的丹麦人原来是个扮猪吃老虎的货色，扭起腰来是这么好看，钻石一样刀削斧凿的面孔独独为他闪耀，山脉一样强健漂亮的身躯独独为他柔软。伊莱到这时才发现mads的美，忍不住感慨，三百美金都便宜自己了。他伸手要抹去他眼角的泪，被轻蔑地躲开了。

『我需要钱……』mads紧盯微笑着的伊莱，绷紧身体，拼命保持声调的平稳。他快要射了，即使死都不想承认。他高潮了。『……你会付我三十美金，答应我。』麻木的痛楚早就过去，包裹着性器的地方一圈一圈缩紧，无可避免的送往内壁某一点。他凶狠地揪住伊莱的衣领，努力不去感受内穴一阵比一阵高昂的舒爽。

『呃……答应我！』

『我答应你，操他妈的！』伊莱弹坐起来摁住mads的屁股，胯部凶猛地往上冲顶，高频率的射精震得mads坐不住了，“啪”地断了线，颤抖着攀住伊莱的脖子，一连串难耐的呻吟终于从肩颈里爆发出来，腿根处泄洪似的，一塌糊涂。

他们就这样坐着相拥了很久。

一切终于结束。

等到耳根清净下来，头痛欲裂的感觉才排山倒海袭来。伴着头痛袭来的还有第二天的晨光。

余光瞥到沙发上的女人，还是赤身裸体地躺在那儿，手里握着一个空酒瓶，就这样睡着了。

谁在旁边“哼哼”着嗫嚅了半天，好像还在眷恋前夜的温存。mads的下巴抵在男人的肩膀上，动了动脖子，痒丝丝的——是伊莱在亲他。他一下子意识到，那是自己的嗫嚅声。咽了口唾沫，难以启齿的生理反应似乎就被一起吞进肚里，谁也不会发现。

mads抬起头，浑身酸痛得无法言喻。他惊讶的是做完之后，他就这样坐在伊莱的腿上睡着了，睁眼醒来时又像根本没睡着过。他肯定是晕过去了，他从来没有这么累过。

男人的脸上还留有淡淡的交欢时的红晕。他想到了什么，回避伊莱的亲吻，从他怀抱里抽离出来。

“三十。”他不想多说一个字。

伊莱点了根雪茄，只是笑盈盈地看着他。

『你让我爽翻了，克里夫。』

mads不搭腔，自顾自穿上衣服：“给我钱。”

“你要去哪里？”

“我要走了。”

“去哪里宝贝？不再爽一发吗？”

mads回头看向伊莱，突然很想冲过去把那副漂亮的笑脸揍得亲妈都不认识。

但是他没有。

他翻遍外套口袋后，慢慢走回来，跪坐在床边看着伊莱。“需要我怎么做？”

穿戴整齐的丹麦男人又恢复以往静如平湖的样子。在经历未来多次床笫之欢后，伊莱发现，那男人神圣不可亵渎的模样才是他的最爱：永远沉默，永远有条不紊，谦和中带着不容易参破的疏离和凶悍，哪怕窥伺一万遍，从上到下都找不出在房事中淫乱，笨拙，或任何不体面的蛛丝马迹。

女人抱着酒瓶在沙发上呼呼大睡，松弛发黑的阴唇一览无余。

伊莱看着跪在自己面前的男人，忍不住伸手去摸他的脸。

“请别碰我。”

伊莱笑嘻嘻地盯着他：“我要你亲我一口。”说着，指指自己的脚背。

丹麦男人安静地看了他一会儿，然后伏下身、将唇凑到他脚边。那个时候，伊莱看到有什么极亮的东西从他淡赭色的瞳孔里一闪而过，随着低头的动作，隐入小丘一样漂亮的眉骨里去了。

等他亲吻过客人的脚背，再起身，又是神色自若的样子。

伊莱轻快地蹦下床，在女人丑陋的睡姿旁逗留片刻，转身时向mads抛来一只明晃晃的阿玛尼女表。“我们还会再见的，克里夫。”他殷切地为他戴上手表，挤眉弄眼地冲他做些得意的鬼脸。身后的晨光透过落地窗照耀进来，光影在伊莱赤裸的背上划上一道道十字，mads盯着那些十字出神，莫名其妙地联想到一些关于天使和宗教的东西。可在他眼里，他们和这些圣洁到虚妄的事物根本不搭边，无论是伊莱，还是他自己。

这些细节，mads后来都记得。这个叫伊莱·勒布雷的荒唐的法国人，企图用自己养母的一只黑玛瑙阿玛尼女表拴住自己，但是他注定是失败的。一出酒店大门，mads就在典当行用这只表为自己换了一大摞旧纸钞。一半上交查德，余下三分之一置办食物、药品和烟酒，再抽出四分之一去小旅馆洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉。

躺在旅店小床上之后，mads安静且迅速地释放了自己。他原先是没有手淫的习惯的，不知从何沾染而来。

他原先也不干这门行当，过着和如今天壤之别的日子。他原先根本不会为了三十美金而出卖自己作为一个男人的尊严。

原先，原先，原先。

原先不该承受的和原先不该失去的，一下子乱了套，他在这里哀悼的，也许是从来不曾存在的东西。mads叼着烟，用纸巾安静地擦拭手心，四小时前那个隐入眉骨的极亮的东西此刻又流了出来，沉默地滑落，然后消失不见。

他抹了一下眼角，打开旅店灰蒙蒙的小窗，看烟雾徐徐升向蓝天。

tbc.


	2. 名字Name.

by 殊培（lofterID:kengqiangmeigui0226）

二.名字

mads mikkelsen在十三岁之前不知道名字的重要性。他在舞蹈课上和一众学徒站在一起时，从那双羔羊似的眼睛望出去，永远是一样匀称健康的小腿，一样纤细修长的手臂。稚嫩的神色和稚嫩的神色交叠；黑发和金发，男孩和女孩。那些面容似乎没什么差别，都分裂自一个人。他混迹于那些面容中，觉得名字实在是个累赘。

如果一个人可以有很多种身份，就意味着可以有数不清的名字。身份和名字都是一码事，一个可以无限拥有的东西，说到底就是无用的，是不可相信的。mads不知道凡是人都会被这种不可相信的东西奴役，不知道自己也会在年轻的道路上越跑越远，然后总有一天彻底丧失耐心，和所有人一样老老实实地放弃个人主义的自由，再回归那些相似的面容当中。他不知道他的身份也会随着年月一层层叠加直到面目全非，成为男人，成为丈夫，父亲；再是人们口中的鳏夫，“可怜的单身男人”，“远洋的疯子”，“丹麦来的租客和还贷人”……他不知道在某一天，他也会成为穷人，病人，罪人；会成为小丑，强盗，恋人，和奴隶——任何人——他会在陌生男女面前有着多到数不清的陌生的名字，却始终无法拥有自己熟知的那一个。

教师们开始点名了，嘈杂声小下来。mads还在滔滔不绝地和舞伴说自己对于“名字”和“身份”的见解。那个叫dana的女孩懵懂地看着他，稀里糊涂地表示赞同。“可是，如果没有名字，人们该怎么相认呢？”她问他。mads说，有了名字也无济于事。“如果我们在大街上走散了，我可以是任何人，叫任何名字。你找不到我的。”“那我该怎么办？”dana焦急了，握住男孩的手，好像下一秒他就要消失不见。“对呀，像这样握着对方的手，不要松开就行了。或者认真地盯着我的脸——看我的眼睛——你会记住我的样子，我也会记住你的样子，对吧？”他感受到教师的目光正往这里游离，微笑道：“好了，现在我们开始跳舞吧。”

mads mikkelsen觉得自己有可能成为任何人，教师，工程师，小职员，医生，外交官……可起码他在十三岁前谁也不是，只是他自己。他无名无分、自由自在地待在丹麦哥本哈根平静而闭塞的小镇上，待在出租车司机父亲和护士长母亲的身边。他是家中的长子，另有一个聪明伶俐的弟弟和两个直率热情的姐姐。mads相对于兄弟姐妹们要无趣许多，他常常沉默，没什么个性，只温和地坐在餐桌旁看着孩子们无休无止地争吵，看到可爱处，那双羔羊的眼睛就从书本前沿露出一线，悄悄地含些狡黠的笑意，和父亲母亲永远和悦而无奈的眼神相遇了。mads在十三岁时就显现出和同龄人微妙的差异，这种差异谁也无法察觉，却被他母亲敏锐地捕捉，在瑞典哥特堡的芭蕾舞学院寻觅到一个容身的机会。在这个“工人本色”的蓝领家庭里，出两位热情似火的女教师和一位飞扬跋扈的演说家就足够离奇了，还要多一位舞者，这让小镇清一色的船工木匠唏嘘不已。mads不为小镇的前程担忧，更不为自己的前程担忧，他相信母亲的判断，在哥特堡学习近十年后转而又去丹麦最大的戏剧院就职。他是铁了心要跳一辈子舞的。他和舞伴兼好友的dana规划自己未来的人生时，总是离不开闷热狭小的舞室和家乡的一草一木。他就是个平淡的人，或许是个狭隘的人，无聊的人，毫无锋芒，胸无大志，目光短浅，说什么都好。他总是笑盈盈地看着你，很和悦而无奈的样子，仿佛一个被遗忘很久很久的老友，耐心地等你记起他的模样。

dana长大后总是不给mads好脸色看，却又在心里默默原谅他，记挂他。她是喜欢他的，不知道为什么。或许从那时握着他的手、盯着他羔羊似的眼睛开始，或许只是没办法拒绝他不露锋芒的独特和无条件的温柔。只可惜儿时那些胡诌八扯早就不能让她买账——dana是个旋风似的女人，没有什么地方能让她久留。她要从大洋这头旋到大洋那头去，去留下什么，或拿走什么，她知道他们迟早要分离。

所以在得知mads结婚的喜讯时，dana没什么反响，在临行前的饯别宴上，她照样和同窗们为结束哥特堡长达十年的“囚禁”而举杯庆祝。

mads的婚礼低调简单，就在dana出国的同一天举行。新娘是同镇牧师的女儿，温柔和善，倒有些病弱，穿婚纱挽着丈夫并立，像棵倚靠大树苟生的藤萝；她肚中已育有一个孩子，听说是个女孩。只有dana知道，那孩子的父亲和那妻子的丈夫，是哥特堡芭蕾学院同一届学生中最出色的舞者，是奥胡斯剧院最活跃的舞台剧演员，是她相伴十年的朋友和最理想的恋人。她把所有的赞美和期许都留给了他，眼看着好友的羽翼逐渐丰满，羡煞旁人，却这样轻易放弃了一起飞向广阔天地的机会。

那双从十年前就一直紧握的手终于还是松开了。

dana没有参加mads的婚礼，她在二十二岁去了美国，再没回来。

“然后呢？”

“没有然后，哪里来这么多‘然后’。”

莎罗娜一个不小心，把指甲涂歪了，“啧”了声。

“我来帮你。”男人叼着烟刚要凑过去，突然被一脚踢开。“咳。”他读懂了女人的眼神，立马装作若无其事的样子，起身快速走开。余光一瞟，那小个子犹太男人果然就立在街对面，两道阴光从鹰钩鼻中间射出来，直勾勾地戳在男人的脸上，要戳出两个洞来。

等车流量稳定，他走过来了。

他来了。街这边的女人们宛若惊弓之鸟，劣质高跟鞋在地上的摩擦声一下子四散开去。“他过来了mads......”莎罗娜不自在地清清嗓子，站了起来，把新买的那罐指甲油塞进裤子里，“狗屎，我指甲才涂了一半。丑死了。”她冲他笑，mads也笑，却笑得很勉强。他知道莎罗娜是好意，但是他不需要。他不需要同情和安慰。

查德走近，所有人都看清了他写在鹰钩鼻上的怒火。看来他今天过得不好，很不好。每次他发怒，他的鹰钩鼻都呈绛紫色，鼻尖直指大地。之前有几个新来的在背地里说笑，说他生气时，裤裆里那玩意会不会也是绛紫色的，结果这话不知怎么传进查德耳朵里，那几个妓女就凭空消失了，从此之后再没见过她们。这个传闻是莎罗娜告诉mads的，她老是爱讲这种耸人听闻的故事。她还说查德是被希特勒灵魂附体的犹太小精灵，把mads笑得半死。

查德走过来，两只挤在深眼窝里的小眼睛瞪大到极限，直勾勾地扫视一圈街边的女人们，然后把目光定在mads的身上，一动不动，好像下一秒就要笑场。他伸手弹走mads嘴边的烟，一把揪过他头发。他的手很大，像鹰爪一样盘曲遒劲。

“你在和她调情吗？”他问。

“谁？”mads半跪下来，以便查德审问。

“你觉得很好玩吗？我的耐心是有限的。”查德转身：“sharon！今天有钓到大鱼吗？”

莎罗娜摇头。

查德面无表情，甩了mads一巴掌，把他踹倒在地，好像他是一只蟑螂，朝他腹部猛踩一脚：“这不就是吗？嗯？你们凑在一起有说有笑，我以为他就是你今天的客人。”

“查德，我们只是在聊我的腿。”

莎罗娜在一旁说情。其他女人都不说话，三三两两站在远处观望，香烟把她们浓妆艳抹的脸藏进忽明忽暗的烟雾里，脸上的笑意或恐惧也都不分明了。

“你的腿怎么了？”查德比较宝贝莎罗娜。莎罗娜是他的“金牌”。

“不小心划伤了。是我主动告诉的麦伦，我让他帮我去买药。”莎罗娜撩开她的裙子，露出漂亮光洁的麦色大腿和腿上一条五公分长的伤口。伤口已经微微结痂，但是因为处理不及时，周围的皮肉浮现青一块黄一块的淤血，惨不忍睹。“我下楼的时候摔了一跤。”莎罗娜爽朗地笑笑。她在撒谎。其实伤口是在上一个客人家里弄的，那变态玩SM玩脱了手，差点没让莎罗娜疼晕过去，不过好在酬金丰厚，她就不追究了。莎罗娜就是这样，她和其他妓女不一样，她更狠，更不要命，玩得更开，也挣得更多，少有不带着伤回来的时候。三天两头见不着是常态，一见面就像个凯旋归来的女战士，看见mads总是露出那种劫后余生的爽朗的笑容。

她现在也这样笑着看向查德，笑里带着谄媚。查德当然知道她的心思，他知道他手下每个女孩的心思。女人，女人是很好懂的动物，只要你手上攥着她们想要的东西，她们就什么秘密也留不住。女人都是蠢物，莎罗娜也一样。莎罗娜只是蠢得更可爱一些。

而这个男人，这个男人让查德没有把握。查德眯起眼看看莎罗娜，又看看mads。阳光刺眼。

在一个男人统领一群女人的国度里，远不可能再容纳下另一个男人。查德收留mads的时候，同行都这么劝诫他。他们让他留个心眼，“好比是豹子闯进了羊群，你割掉他的尾巴，拔光他的牙齿，豹子还是豹子，改不掉吃羊的本性”，“说不定他还要吃了你”。在这样的国度里，同类看同类总是有许多没道理的真知灼见；男人无耻，女人堕落，比的就是谁更无耻，谁更堕落，规则就这么简单。可是查德看不懂这个男人，这个面如平湖的男人让他恼火，就算拽他头发，唾骂他，殴打他，就算为难他像欺负一只病狗一样容易，可是查德心里清楚，他不是这个国度的人，自然就不受这个国度的法则约束。他撇眼看向别处的神情是不一样的，无论是金棕色的头发，根根分明的睫毛，还是健康的皮肤，干净的唇舌，他修长漂亮的四肢，脖颈，手指，他没有血丝的眼，眼里的光，嘴角细若游丝的笑意，和站在人们面前时的自在，自如，自尊：都是这么不一样。

总的来说，他的存在让查德的女人们也变得不一样了。那种雌性野兽躁动的雄厚的腥臭一下子扩散开来，让查德觉得好笑。可是当莎罗娜身上也发散这种味道的时候，查德就笑不出来了。莎罗娜是查德的金库，他把自己的钱财，少得可怜的耐心，爱和他们的孩子都留在了这个金库里，现在有人要从他身边把金库撬走，查德也是被逼无奈。

他在某一天将这个想法告诉了mads。 “某一天”具体是指哪一天，是白天还是傍晚，雨天还是晴天，mads已经忘了，他只记得查德那天破天荒的用一桌好菜招待他，说了很多温情脉脉的话，一杯酒还没下肚，mads就不是他自己了。他记得他和酒杯一起摔倒在地上之后，门外闯进来两个警察模样的人，他们跑得很慢很慢，拿着撬棍，在他身上缓慢地挥起又落下，但是他感受不到疼痛。他什么也感受不到，眼前的一切像默片电影一样慢速播放，滑稽得不得了；他看见有血从屏幕上掉落，然后几个奇形怪状的男人围了过来，从他身上夺走了什么，又强加进什么，在他身上攀爬，摸索，把他的身体扭过来，叠过去，撕碎了，像老鼠抢食一块奶酪，强盗掳掠一个村庄；他有种近乎酒醉的快乐，那种快乐在妻子carla死后就不复存在，后来又被一个叫伊莱的法国男人找寻回来。他记得他的叫喊，那些男人的叫喊，记得查德坐在一旁的椅子里看着他，他和那两个警察模样的人窃窃私语，一边揉着裆部。他记得他勃起的样子。

mads从那以后昏睡了三天，三天后醒来的一刹那，几乎是条件反射地寻找自杀的办法。他不知道为什么，莎罗娜更不知道为什么。莎罗娜被吓坏了，从未见过这样“慷慨激昂”的求死者，她狠狠的给了mads一巴掌，给他打了点镇定剂，终于消停下来。

mads断了两根肋骨，轻度脑震荡，眉骨上留了道疤。莎罗娜偷偷照顾了他三天，对发生在他身上的事全然不知。她以为他也去做“战士”了，在给他处理伤口的时候，总是拿揶揄的眼神瞧他，似乎是取笑这个一米八几的大男人在某些方面还不如一个女人表现得体面。mads不为自己争辩。他的脑子里一片混沌，只有查德勃起的样子清晰可见，光是想起就要作呕。他确信自己身上发生了什么，有些变化就算敏锐的莎罗娜也无法察觉，只有在后来，在不远的未来，在经历一个接一个的女人，男人，老人，学生，富人，穷人，政客，毒贩之后，经历戴婚戒的衣着体面的伪君子和病入膏肓的地痞无赖；在他们身上或身下，从一张床到另一张床，从一个人到一群人，在接连不断的香烟，酒精，昏睡和做爱的死循环之后，他会明白的，总有一天会明白，他到底是谁，最后又变成了谁。

查德眯着眼，看着跪在他面前的这个男人。阳光很刺眼。

他放开他了，手里残留几根金棕色的头发。

“离我的姑娘们远一点，麦伦。” “麦伦”是女人们给他取的名字，多么甜蜜，这个欧洲来的漂亮男人走到哪里都是赞美。

mads点点头，不说话。查德掰过他的脸仔细看那些伤痕，像翻看一本书上的注记，心里的怒火平息一些。“你太瘦了，为什么不多吃一点？”查德的裤裆抵着男人的肩膀，一种邪恶的征服欲油然而生。“最近有和女人做过吗？没有？男人呢？那个法国人有和你联系过吗？你们是怎么做的？他给了你多少钱？”

他始终不说话。撇眼看向别处的神情从没有变过，金棕色的头发，睫毛，健康的皮肤，干净的眼，唇舌，完好漂亮的四肢，脖颈，手指……都是原来的样子。 可查德总会掌握一些自己想要的证据。他耽溺于肉欲的模样，让人羞于细听的呻吟叫喊，他渴望侵犯和被侵犯，躺在赤裸的性器下大笑不止，那张干净得夺目的脸被血液、精液一遍遍染成别的颜色，清清楚楚地映在查德的脑海里，映成一张张录像带，成堆地摞在房间。这些都是证据，是mads属于这个国度的证据，所有被欲望驱使着来了又去的男人，女人，都在龌龊的快乐里为他见证。

mads mikkelsen有很多很多名字。在女人面前通常是“麦伦”“维克”“克里夫”，在男人面前则更多，五花八门，这取决于他那天的心情，扮演的角色，和酬金的丰厚与否。 他会是穷人，病人，罪人，是断了尾巴的大猫和被雨淋湿的狗狗；会是小丑，强盗，恋人，或者奴隶——任何人——他会在陌生男女面前有着多到数不清的陌生的名字，却始终无法拥有自己熟知的那一个。 莎罗娜是唯一知道他过往的人，作为交换，她也说了自己的故事，不过说得支离破碎，文不对题，mads听出个大概，无非是“典型的”墨西哥家庭，酗酒的父亲，出逃的母亲，成堆的弟弟妹妹，和一个想上哈佛的莎罗娜。上不了哈佛的莎罗娜很高兴自己做了妓女，一个性工作者，或者，“臭婊子”，她笑嘻嘻地和mads分享父亲爱说的俚语。她如今可逍遥了，有花不完的钱，换不完的恋人，和数不清的伤痕。她是战士，她要mads也做战士。mads亲亲她的脸颊，答应她这个孩子气的要求。

“真好，你学过跳舞。你会跳给我看吗？”他们从早晨待到半夜，一直在街上游荡。莎罗娜的主顾们给了她很多花哨的名片，她兴高采烈地反复挑拣，塞给mads几张。

mads有些害羞了。别人不提，倒像是自己刻意隐瞒什么。他好多年不跳舞了，早就没有那种功夫和兴致，不跳了。但是今晚的莎罗娜很快乐，没来由的露出和小女儿rosa一样的笑容。

“跳一个！”

mads眼里的笑意盛满了，溢出来，咧开嘴角露出虎牙。莎罗娜也是第一次见mads这么爽朗的笑容，她咯咯地笑个不停，骂他像个白痴。

于是在午夜的曼哈顿四十二街，一个丹麦男人张开手臂，慢慢的，慢慢的旋转起来，棕红色的旧皮鞋和棕红色的西服外套在料峭的晚风里上下翻飞，越来越快，越来越兴高采烈。他像穿了童话里被诅咒的红舞鞋，会一直一直跳下去，直到死——哦不，或许死也无法阻止他。 mads回去了，回到丹麦的蓝天下，回到那方闷热的舞室和奥胡斯剧院空阔的舞台上；他变成了舞伴dana——变成一阵旋风——在莎罗娜放肆的笑声里旋转不停，从纽约凌乱的夜景旋到大洋那头的家乡，旋回爸爸妈妈身边。他闭起羔羊一样的眼睛，忘情地大跳，奔跑，摔倒在地，然后再爬起来，旋转，大跳，奔跑……他渐渐隐入人群，金棕色的头顶混迹于各色的头顶，平湖一样的面容回归所有相似的面容。 双臂上扬如溺水前作最后挣扎的飞鸟，一跳一跳，不见了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continue.


End file.
